That Day
by nekochanflat
Summary: "Kalo kau pria normal, siapa wanita yang bakal pertama kali kau pacari?". "Tentu saja, A-ya yang sudah mengganti kelaminnya." Boleh nggak aku ngegaruk mukanya pake garpu? C-ta and D-ne side.


C-ta, seorang lelaki berparas tampan dari sederetan lelaki _ikemen_ di sekolahnya dengan psikis yang kurang normal, berjalan masuk ke ruang musik—ruangan tempat dia dan teman-temannya berbagi rumor di gedung sekolah lama—dan menemukan D-ne, seorang wanita anggun dan lumayan manis, sedang menatap halaman belakang sekolah dari jendela ruangan.

"Hoi. Kau yang datang pertama?" C-ta menaruh tasnya pada salah satu bangku di ruangan tersebut. Jawaban gadis itu hanya sebuah anggukan tanpa dilengkapi sebuah tatapan, yang berarti ia hanya mengangguk sambil tetap menatap halaman belakang dari jendela.

"Mana B-ko? Biasanya dia, kan, pulang bersamamu." D-ne masih tetap memperhatikan taman belakang.

 **.**

Author: Neko-chan flat

 **Shuuen no Shiori** © Suzumu, 150P, dan Yuuki Amino

Genre: Romance dan—mungkin sangat sedikit diselingi—Humor

Rated: T

Warning: Bahasa tidak baku, dan juga, mungkin sedikit OOC

Summary:

"Kalo kau pria normal, siapa wanita yang bakal pertama kali kau pacari?". "Tentu saja, A-ya yang sudah mengganti kelaminnya." Boleh nggak aku ngegaruk mukanya pake garpu?

 **.**

D-ne melirik curiga—nyaris ke melotot, "Kenapa? Kau punya perasaan ke dia?" Yang dilirik langsung berkeringat dingin. "Maaf, dia bukan tipeku." elak C-ta santai. Memang benar. Kan selera C-ta enggak jauh-jauh amat dari namanya homo, seme, maupun uke.

"Dia tadi masih piket di kelas. Sebenarnya aku ingin menunggu dia sampai selesai, tapi dia menyuruhku duluan." Lelaki _ikemen_ itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia paham. "Kalau A-ya? Dimana dia? Kau selalu menyusulnya saat pulang sekolah, kan?" tanya D-ne sambil pergi dari tempatnya menuju ke arah papan tulis.

"Ia disuruh mengangkat dan mengembalikan buku-buku paket murid-murid yang sempat kelasnya pinjam. Ia bilang tak akan lama..." ia memperhatikan jam dinding yang tertempel di atas papan tulis, "… mungkin."

Suasana pun dipenuhi keheningan. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan ataupun mencari topik untuk mengobrol. Keduanya sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. C-ta terus memandangi jam dinding sementara D-ne sibuk nulis-nulis di papan dengan jari telunjuknya. Padahal, udah tau tuh jari gak bakal ngeluarin segaris tulisan pun. Nih anak…

Hingga C-ta memecah lamunannya segera setelah ia memperhatikan penampilan D-ne hari ini. "Ada yang beda." ujar C-ta singkat. Gadis di depannya menaikkan alisnya, "Apaan? Kelakuan A-ya akhir-akhir ini? Kalo mau curhat, jangan ke aku. Tuh, ruang BK kebuka lebar buat nanganin masalah pribadi murid-murid."

Memang, sih, BK di sekolahnya bisa menjamin privasi para murid. Tapi, kalo guru-guru tahu C-ta tidak suka lawan jenis—dengan kata lain, suka sama sesama cowok—apanya para guru sekolahnya pada nggak ayan?

"Bukan, bego. Kamu yang beda, maksudku." C-ta tampak lebih acuh dengan melontarkan kata 'bego' pada wanita itu. Ia mungkin lupa kalau D-ne bukan perempuan manis penyabar seperti penampilannya. Dirinya yang asli jauh berbeda dari kata 'manis' maupun 'penyabar'.

 _Kurang ajar. Aku tidak bego, laki-laki penyuka sesama!_

"Memang ada apa denganku?" D-ne berusaha untuk bersikap tenang, meski kenyataannnya ia ingin sekali mendorong kepala lelaki itu ke tembok hingga tembok itu hancur retak. Namun, ia tahu kalau tenaganya akan kalah untuk menindas pria itu, mengingat dia adalah seorang wanita.

B-ko, si bintang sekolah. B-ko merupakan gadis manis yang tampak feminim dan sangat _friendly_ dengan rambut pendeknya yang lembut—sangat berbanding balik dengan A-ya yang suka membuat rumor sembarangan dan berambut hitam dengan tampilan sangat berantakan.

"Enggak, bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja, ini pemandangan langka." C-ta menggaruk kepalanya yang benar-benar gatal, mungkin ada kutu- maaf, debu di rambutnya, "Kau tidak biasanya mengikat rambutmu dengan model kuncir satu."

"Oh, ini?" gadis ungu ini membelai rambutnya dari pangkal sampai ke ujung, "B-ko yang mengikatnya untukku. Ehehe~" ungkapnya dengan nada bahagia. "Ooh… begitu." Pemuda ini pun membalasnya dengan suara monotonnya seperti biasa.

"Tapi, kau tahu, kalo rambut dikuncir satu itu…" D-ne berbalik ke arah C-ta, "… pasti bakalan sakit kalo kumpulan helainya mukul wajahmu, bukan?" rambutnya yang sekarang berposisi tinggi itu, "Woaahh!" sukses tersibak ke muka dan mata C-ta. Duh, perih.

Sialan.

"Ah, apa itu tadi sakit? Maaf, aku hanya bercanda. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu seperti itu." Reaksi sesaat itu mutlak sebagai balasan tersembunyi D-ne atas sebab tidak terima dikata- katai oleh C-ta.

 _Kau pasti sengaja ingin memukulku, wanita penyuka sesama!_

"Omong-omong," D-ne berhenti tersenyum, "Sebaiknya model rambutmu begitu saja." ujar pemuda ikemen tersebut. Hal itu membuat sang lawan jenis mengernyit, "Hee? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya D-ne keheranan.

Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan D-ne. Dia malah mengamati penampilan gadis itu dari atas sampai ke bawah hingga membuat D-ne risih dan ingin menghajarnya.

"Entahlah. Kamu kelihatan manis dengan gaya rambut seperti itu." baru saja ia berniat untuk memulai sebuah adu dengan C-ta, gerakannya tiba-tiba berhenti..

...

Deg.

Suatu sensasi aneh menyerbu leher gadis tersebut.

Apa maksud perkataan C-ta itu? Dia menganggap D-ne manis padahal mereka selalu bersaing untuk menentukan idola siapa yang lebih unggul? Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Ataukah C-ta yang salah baca naskah?

Ayolah, D-ne, ini bukan percobaan drama sekolah.

Tidak, tidak. Itu murni perkataan C-ta dari dalam otaknya sendiri. Ia memang memuji D-ne manis dengan tampilan rambut seperti itu.

Baru saja D-ne akan menunjukkan wajah yang memerah saat C-ta menambahkan perkataannya, "Setidaknya kesan anti pada lelaki milikmu hilang seketika." Dan seketika itu juga lambang perempatan mungil berwarna merah berada tepat di tengah-tengah dahinya.

Sialan.

"Ah, maaf, apa kau marah? Padahal aku bermaksud memujimu saja." balas C-ta dengan senyum sok berkuasa miliknya.

Yeah, laki-laki itu tampak menyeringai pertanda ia bermaksud balas jahil kepada D-ne juga. Jangan sangka kalau mereka berdua takkan segan-segan untuk saling bergelut atau adu sundul saat ini. Bahkan, kalau mereka diberi pilihan antara saling berteman atau kematian, mereka pasti sangat yakin akan memilih kematian.

Jangankan gitu, saling menatap aja jarang enggak timbul percikan api, kok.

Kalau 5 detik setelah kejadian itu pintu ruang musik tidak dibuka oleh dua orang yang tampak familiar, pasti ruangan itu langsung hancur seketika akibat pertarungan C and D. Kedua orang yang secara tidak sengaja sudah menghentikan amukan mereka yakni orang-orang yang mereka sukai.

Mereka adalah A-ya dan B-ko.

"Wah, kalian berdua sudah datang lebih dulu?" tanya B-ko bersemangat yang berdiri sangat dekat dan—nyaris—menempelkan bahunya pada lengan A-ya—secara, A-ya memang agak tinggi darinya. Mereka berdua langsung menghampiri bangku yang bersebelahan untuk menaruh tas mereka berdua.

"B-ko-chan, mengapa sangat lama sekali? Apa tadi kau sedang kesulitan saat piket tadi?" D-ne berusaha untuk mendekati B-ko agar ia tidak terlalu dekat dengan A-ya sembari melempar tatapan membunuh pada lelaki itu.

"Aah… soal piket, ya…." gumam si rambut berpita sambil menghela nafas sebal. D-ne bertanya bingung sekaligus penasaran, "Eh? Ada apa? Apa tadi di kelas terjadi sesuatu?".

Pertanyaan tersebut membuat B-ko langsung dilanda amarah, "Ya! Benar! Si Aoki dan Mizutani! Mereka seenaknya bolos piket, tahu! Sudah begitu, selesai mengambil air di ember untuk mengepel, tiba-tiba ada bocah sialan yang menabrakku hingga air di ember itu jatuh menimpa kami berdua!" Dia tampak menginjak-injak lantai di bawahnya dengan entakan kasar.

"Hee… malangnya nasib B-ko-chan…" jawab D-ne dengan mulut tertutup oleh telapak tangan agar sifat feminimnya tampak. "Nah, nah, siapa tadi orang yang menabrakmu?" tanya D-ne penasaran yang diikuti simakan C-ta. Sementara A-ya tampak tak tertarik dengan cerita tersebut, karena—

"Tuh, si bocah sialan rambut _messy_ berantakan yang ada di depan C-ta!" —dialah orang yang menabrak B-ko.

Cowok yang mempunyai lingkaran hitam di matanya itu hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dengan wajah datar. "Aku bukan bocah sialan, wanita berpribadian ganda." A-ya membalasnya dengan olokan yang santai.

B-ko menggeram murka, "Apa?! Aku tak berpribadian ganda, pemfitnah orang!". A-ya telah masuk dalam perdebatan, "Heh, yang penting, 'kan, geli sekali saat tahu mereka semua mempercayai rumor yang kubuat." A-ya melengos. "Enak saja! Aku masih belum memaafkanmu yang sudah membuatku dihina orang-orang sebagai peniru diriku sendiri!".

"Yeah, rumor itu, 'kan, memang cocok untuk cewek periang dan hyperactive sepertimu."

"Minta digorok, ya? Setidaknya aku lebih baik daripada dirimu yang aneh."

"Bukannya kau yang aneh? Semua orang percaya kau punya kepribadian ganda dan kembaran tak wajar."

Ah, senjata makan tuan.

"Y- ya- ya, 'kan, setidaknya itu tidak benar! Kau memanfaatkan orang-orang untuk membuat mereka merasa buruk!"

"Tapi sayangnya kau tak punya bukti, Tuan Putri."

"U- uukh… sial…"

Cukuplah. Kuping dan otak C-ta serta D-ne sudah panas sejak dari tadi saat **melihat saingan idola mereka tampak beragumen dengan** **sangat akrab**.

C-ta pun berusaha merelai pertengkaran tersebut dan mengalihkan suasana pada sebuah kalimat penenang saat B-ko hampir membuka mulutnya untuk melanjutkan argumen. "Sudah, jangan bertengkar." relai C-ta dengan muka sabar.

Sabar? Kalian yakin dia sabar? Pria yang ingin mencolok mata B-ko ini masih bisa disebut sabar?

"Daripada itu, kalian kemana setelah jatuh bersama sampai memakan waktu lama sekali? Bukankah dari gedung utama sampai ke gedung ini hanya memakan waktu 5 menit? Kami menunggu kalian sekitar 10 menitan, loh." tanya C-ta penasaran.

Entah karena suatu alasan yang belum jelas apalagi terungkap, muka A-ya dan B-ko berubah warna menjadi warna bunga mawar. Mereka langsung memalingkan wajah mereka dengan hiasan kesalah tingkahan mereka.

Bagus, pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan. Ditambah lagi muka merah A-ya yang ia tampakkan 8 tahun sekali, tak biasanya ia berekspresi malu seperti ini.

Namun, bukannya menjawab, A-ya malah ganti mengalihkan suasana menuju percakapan rumor-rumor yang selalu mereka berempat bahas. "Uhm, tak ada gunanya membahas hal itu." elak A-ya sembari mengambil sebuah buku dari dalam tasnya.

"Lebih baik kita kembali membicarakan tentang urban legend. Kemarin, aku telah memperoleh sebuah rumor dari seorang kakak kelas!" ujar A-ya tampak bersemangat.

B-ko—yang juga tidak ingin membahas kejadian yang tak diketahui C-ta dan D-ne—pun ikut-ikutan membahas rumor di kelas tersebut, meski kenyataannya dialah yang paling tidak suka pada hal berbau rumor setelah gosip tentangnya beredar.

Yah, tahu lah, untuk mengalihkan suasana.

"Jadi begini, apa kalian tahu sumur yang berada di sebelah sekolah ini?" A-ya memulai dengan mata yang tampak berbinar-binar. "Aaah… sumur yang katanya selalu penuh rambut itu, ya?" jawab B-ko dengan riang. "Iya, iya! Jadi, menurut beberapa orang….. "

Mereka berempat terus membicarakan rumor tersebut sampai-sampai A-ya dan B-ko tak merasakan tak merasakan aura gelap dari kedua temannya itu.

 _Sialan. Apa yang mereka sembunyikan?_ Kedua orang tersebut serempak membatin penasaran.

 **.**

Pulang sekolah.

Hujan deras.

Tidak punya—atau lebih tepatnya tidak punya—payung.

Sendirian.

Jomblo, lagi.

Yaah… enggak sepenuhnya jomblo, sih. Dia, C-ta, cuman kena NTR sekilas oleh ulah B-ko pada A-ya saat di gedung sekolah yang lama tadi, meski A-ya itu bukan pacar C-ta. Oke, dia emang beneran jomblo. To the point aja, dah.

Setelah mereka selesai membahas rapat—atau mungkin rumor serta gosip—di gedung lama, hujan pun tiba-tiba turun dari bantalan langit dengan derasnya. Mengunci mereka di gedung tak berpenghuni, karena hanya mereka yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mengunjungi tempat itu.

Setelah 10 menit mereka berempat terjebak di gedung sekolah yang lama, akhirnya dua orang yang kebetulan membawa payung namun meninggalkannya di kelas—A-ya dan D-ne—memutuskan untuk menerobos hujan sambil melindungi kepala dengan tas mereka. Sementara B-ko dan C-ta masih menunggu di gedung lama.

Namun, karena C-ta tak suka menunggu, akhirnya ia juga ikut menerobos hujan diikuti langkah kaki kecil lambat milik B-ko sambil menjadikan tas mereka sebagai tameng dari hujan—juga.

C-ta terlalu bersemangat untuk berlari kencang ke gedung sekolah utama. Ia sibuk membayangkan kalau ia akan pulang bersama A-ya saat hujan, berduaan, di bawah perlindungan payung, dengan suasana sunyi di jalanan—mengingat itu yang selalu terjadi di kompleks perumahannya saat hujan—dan suatu adegan romansa yang sedang ia rencanakan. Mungkin… berpelukan? Berciuman? Atau yang lebih jauh—

—gigit leher?

Memikirkannya saja sudah dapat membuat setetes darah mengalir dengan deras di hidungnya dan mempercepat langkahnya.

Tenang, tenang, ff ini enggak bakalan menjerumus ke adegan lemon yaoi, kok. Percaya, dah.

Namun, setelah sampai di ruang kelas A-ya, ternyata ruang kelas tersebut sudah kosong melompong. Tak ada satu makhluk hidup di kelas tersebut. Tapi, berbeda lagi kalau ada arwah penasaran di sana—

—oke, ini bukan saatnya membahas urban legend, apalagi tentang Kokkuri-san yang telah mereka bicarakan tempo hari yang lalu.

"A-ya? Apa kau ada di dalam?"

Nihil. Hanya rintik hujan serta angin lalu yang kini meresponnya.

Sungguh mengenaskan hidup pemuda ini.

Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk mencarinya di segala penjuru tempat—err, tak sampai semua tempat, sebenarnya—sambil tetap berusaha menutupi hidung mimisannya.

Anak ini memang terlalu bersemangat memikirkan hal-hal yang tak senonoh dengan A-ya sebagai uke-nya. Jangan tanya apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya sekarang.

Setelah cukup lama mencari, A-ya tak kunjung ditemukan. C-ta semakin khawatir dengan keadannya. ( **A/N: Saya lebih khawatir dengan darah di hidungnya yang ia sumbat terus-menerus.** ) Masa A-ya tidak tahu kalau keringat terus menerus menetes di pelipis serta pipinya?

Jangan salah, itu bukan keringat karena khawatir, tapi karena lelah berlari terus-menerus. Iya, sedari tadi dia bukan hanya berkeliling sambil berjalan biasa. Ia juga berlari—hampir ke gerakan melompat—sampai-sampai suara dentuman sepatunya memantul ke dinding-dinding sekolah.

Intinya, karena merasa A-ya tak ada di gedung sekolah, C-ta pun akhirnya turun menuju lantai 1 tempat para loker sepatu dengan bau dasyat milik para siswa berkumpul. Jujur, C-ta harus selalu menutup hidungnya ataupun menahan napas saat melewati tempat itu.

Tak terbayang berapa jumlah kuman dan jamur yang tak tampak di sana berkumpul dan berkembang biak. Eurgh.

Tetapi, setelah tiba di tempat itu—sekitar 5 meter dari tempat itu—ia melihat pemandangan yang sangat menyayat hatinya.

Praaangg!

Hati C-ta bagaikan kaca pecah seperti tertembak beberapa peluru.

Apaan sebabnya?

Itu, loh, itu.

Di depannya, ada B-ko yang sedang pasrah menunggu datangnya (payung milik) D-ne dan tiba-tiba, muncul A-ya dengan muka polos yang tengah menawari B-ko sebuah payung. Wajah B-ko tampak agak memerah.

Padahal, ia berharap A-ya akan menawarkan payung tersebut kepadanya dengan muka tampang memerah lengkap sikap malu-malu. Oh, lengkap sudah khayalan C-ta mengenai ke-uke-an A-ya. C-ta pantas mendapat gelar seme untuk A-ya sekarang.

Tobatlah kau, Nak.

Serasa ditampar, amarah pemuda _ikemen_ itu langsung merespon dengan cepat. Tanpa menunggu aba-aba seperti dalam lomba marathon di sekolahnya, ia langsung berlari ke arah dua siswa tersebut dan bermaksud langsung mempelantingkan tubuh B-ko ke ujung langit.

Namun, ia tak menyadari ada seseorang yang melakukan hal serupa. Bedanya, seseorang ini bermaksud mempelantingkan A-ya.

Benar, orang tersebut ialah D-ne—yang sedari tadi ternyata ikut menyaksikan penawaran payung A-ya kepada B-ko.

BRUUAAK!

Alhasil, mereka berdua—C-ta dan D-ne—bertabrakan hingga mengasilkan suara benturan yang, bisa dibilang, sangat keras dan menyakitkan. Tapi yang lebih menyakitkan, A-ya serta B-ko tidak mendengakan suara tabrakan tersebut dan malah berjalan pulang **berdua** di bawah lindungan payung.

Bagus, sekarang tambah D-ne yang ikut-ikutan ngenes.

Mereka berdua bangun dan saling menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan sebal. D-ne mengelus-elus kepalanya yang terasa sakit, "Apa, sih? Kalau jalan bisa pakai mata, nggak?". C-ta bukannya menjawab, ia malah terbengong melihat dua orang yang baru saja mereka saksikan telah berjalan pulang berduaan.

"Hoi, kau dengar, tidak? Tuli, ya?" suara jeritan D-ne menggema di lorong sekolah. Mukanya makin memerah saat diacuhkan oleh rivalnya. "Hei, kau kena—" Dan perkataannya terhenti.

Di depannya, C-ta, tengah meneteskan air matanya dengan ekspresi yang sangat meyakinkan. Apalagi ditambah suara sesenggukan miliknya, bikin D-ne makin jijik aja. Bayangkan saja muka C-ta dengan alis bertaut dan mimik muka memelas serta bibir yag terlalu melengkung ke bawah dan air mata yang tampak menggantung tinggi.

Kek bayi dicolong giginya aja.

Detik selanjutnya, suara jeritan cengeng milik sang pemuda tersebut menyeruak masuk dan merusak telinga D-ne—meski tak sampai merusak. Ia mati-matian menutup telinganya dengan kedua jari telunjuk di masing-masing lubang.

"HUWEEEE! A-YA MELUPAKAN AKU! PADAHAL AKU, KAN, TEMANNYA SEJAK KECIL! KENAPA DIA TIDAK MENAWARKANKU PAYUNG DENGAN POSE MALU-MALU, SIIIH? KENAPA DIA LEBIH MEMILIH B-KO KETIMBANG DIRIKUU? KENAPAAAA?" Kedua telapak tangan dan kaki C-ta ia hentakkan kuat-kuat di lantai—yea, pose mereka berdua masih terduduk di lantai.

Yap, kira-kira, itulah jeritan yang didengar D-ne meski ia telah menutup kedua telinga.

D-ne pun juga mulai tidak sabar dengan rengekan menyedihkan milik C-ta itu. Makin mendengarnya, D-ne makin tak tahan.

"AAAAAH, MOOOUU! NANTE KUDASAIYOOOO!"

 **.**

"Jadi, apa kau sudah selesai menangisi pujaan hatimu itu?" D-ne bertanya lengkap dengan nada kesal. C-ta hanya mengangguk dalam diam dengan posisi duduk di kasur UKS.

Seusai adegan menyedihkan di loker sekolah tadi D-ne pun membawanya—menyeret, dan menarik kerah baju C-ta, tak peduli lehernya tercekik—menuju UKS. Kenapa harus ke UKS? Kenapa tidak ia terlantarkan saja C-ta di loker sekolah?

Karena…

… suara tangisan C-ta mengundang tatapan terkejut beberapa orang yang tadinya masih ada di ruang kelas sore itu, serta beberapa orang yang baru saja akan pulang. Mereka semua serempak menatap C-ta iba dan langsung melayangkan tatapan membunuh pada D-ne. Karena dia tak ingin dipandang seperti itu, ia pun menariknya ke UKS yang biasanya merupakan tempat sunyi di sore hari.

Di dalamnya, C-ta masih saja sesenggukan dengan muka dan mata merah, tanda bahwa ia baru saja selesai menangis. Sedangkan D-ne hanya mendengus kesal setiap 5 detik di kursi tempat guru UKS menjaga tempat tersebut.

"Kau yakin? Ingus masih meler gitu dibilang enggak nangis?" umpat D-ne sangsi. Memang, kedua hidung C-ta mati-matian menahan ingus yang terus-menerus keluar enggak keruan. Dia enggak mikir buat ngebuang tuh ingus padahal ada tisu di sebelahnya.

"Aku… hik… harus kuat. Enggak boleh… hik… kalah dari B-ko… hik…" elak C-ta masih agak tesedu-sedu. D-ne tak tahu harus berbuat apa selain diam, diam, dan diam menyaksikan adegan menangisnya C-ta. Meski pelototannya yang mengatakan, 'Oh, diamlah!' pada C-ta sudah ia lontarkan beberapa kali, pemuda tersebut masih tetap terisak-isak.

 _Dih, najis gue. Sumpah, baru kali ini gue liat cowok cengeng gini. Enggak jauh beda sama tangisan kepsek waktu lagi pidato perpisahan murid kelas 12._

Melihat C-ta yang masih saja menangis membuat D-ne menjadi tak tega—tak sabaran. Maaf, yang tak tega itu salah skenario. Maaf.

Ia langsung menarik paksa 2 lembar tisu yang ada di samping C-ta dan mengusap lembar pertama pada hidung C-ta. "Sini, kubersihkan. Najis, tau, ngeliat iler padet kek gitu terus menuh-menuhin hidungmu." ujar D-ne tak berperasaan. C-ta nurut saja, mungkin dia masih shock melihat adegan di loker sekolah tadi.

Maksudnya iler padet itu: Iler, kan, wujudnya kelewat cair. Kalo wujudnya padet malah jadi seperti ingus. Makanya, D-ne bilang 'iler padet'.

Perlahan, tangan D-ne yang terbalut oleh tisu membersihkan ingus di hidung C-ta. Sesekali, suara jahanam milik D-ne menginterupsinya: "Keluarkan, bego." Tapi, hal itu berhasil membuat hidung C-ta bernafas lega akibat tak ada cairan yang menghalangi hidungnya lagi.

D-ne jadi kayak baby sister kejam yang nyiksa anak asuhnya, C-ta.

Lalu, lembar tisu terakhir di tangannya yang satunya ia keluarkan. Lembaran itu ia pakai untuk menghapus air yang menggantung di matanya. Namun, karena frekuensi gerakannya tak menentu—artinya, D-ne mengusap mukanya kadang lembut kadang kasar—membuat jari mungil D-ne yang terbungkus tisu menyentuh bola mata C-ta.

Inget. Bola mata.

"Adoh! Sante aja, bego! Mataku kena tisu, nih!" hentak C-ta kembali ke mode aslinya. D-ne pun membalasnya kasar, "Berisik. Udah kubersihkan mukamu, masih aja nyolot."

C-ta sebenarnya masih ingin melawan, namun ia tak bisa berbicara bebas saat D-ne menarik kedua pipinya dengan entakan keras. Iya, keras. Sampe tuh pipi sulit dibedain sama karet gelang yang gampang melar.

"Wooee! Aau angan naek-naekim wiwiwu, wegoo! (Woi! Kau jangan narik-narikin pipiku, bego!)" C-ta mengoceh tak jelas. Bukannya mendengarkan, tarikan D-ne makin lama makin kuat hingga menimbulkan bekas merah di pipi C-ta. Ia kembali meronta, "Ea, eaa! Maaw, awu hilaw! (Iya, iyaa! Maaf, aku khilaf!)" dan D-ne pun melepaskan tarikannya tersebut.

C-ta pun langsung mengaduh kesakitan—lebih seperti merintih—dengan D-ne yang tak memperdulikannya. D-ne melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada masih dengan dengusan sebal yang ia keluarkkan 5 detik sekali.

"Woi, C-ta." ucap D-ne tiba-tiba menghentikan gerakan C-ta yang sedang sibuk mengelus-elus pipinya, berharap panjang benda yang menempel di mukanya itu bisa kembali ke ukuran semula. "Hueugh? Apa lagi? Masih kurang udah nyakitin gue?" sahutnya sangsi.

Dengan pernyataan yang meluncur dari mulut C-ta, D-ne meraung tidak terima, "Haah? Menyakiti? Doh, cemen amat. Aku heran, kau itu perempuan apa laki-laki." Juga ditambah dengan 'sedikit' cemoohan yang 'tidak terlalu menyakitkan'. Setidaknya pengecualian untuk C-ta.

"Udahlah, D-ne. Jangan membuat amarah orang lain terpancing." Tampak C-ta menyudahi awal dari perdebatan. Sepertinya ia telah lelah dengan semua perdebatan mereka di hari itu. Dimulai dari gedung tua sekolah, lalu ia berlari-lari dari gedung lama sampai berputar-putar dari lantai gedung sekolah yang sekarang, menabrak D-ne, terseret dari lantai satu ke UKS—yang berada di lantai 3—dengan leher tercekik, hingga mau berdebat lagi sekarang?

Cukup, C-ta sudah lelah.

"Enggak, bego. Siapa juga yang mau debat lagi denganmu?" perkataan D-ne membuat C-ta yang masih saja mengelus-elus pipinya terheran-heran. Kalau tujuannya bukan mau debat, terus apa, dong?

"Aku mau tanya sesuatu ke kamu. Jangan nafsu buat debat aja, oi." D-ne berekspresi datar, atau mungkin lebih ke tidak peduli dengan reaksi pemuda di depannya itu. C-ta masih saja linglung dengan jawaban D-ne dan ingin meminta penjelasan darinya, namun lagi-lagi tindakannya terpotong.

"Coba jawab dengan jujur," aura disekeliling D-ne berubah menjadi serius ditambah tatapan menusuknya, C-ta yakin bahwa mereka tidak sedang sekedar berdebat, tapi D-ne ingin membicarakan hal yang serius.

Sangat serius, setidaknya bagi mereka berdua saja.

D-ne tampak berdehem pelan dan mulai menarik napas untuk memulai pembicaraan ini. Jantung C-ta berdebar-debar. Ada sesuatu di dalam pikirannya yang begitu menggelitiknya. Rasa penasaran mulai merajalela otaknya. Ia ingin tahu, sebenarnya, apa yang akan mereka bicarakan?

.

.

.

"Kalau kau pria normal, siapa wanita pertama yang akan kau pacari?"

.

.

.

Tik tok.

Tik tok.

Tik tok.

Tik—

"BHAHAHAHAHAHAH! UAHAHAHAH!"

—tok.

Tawa C-ta langsung pecah sesaat setelah D-ne mengemukakan petanyaannya. Ia langsung memegang perutnya—dan mengabaikan pipi melarnya—hingga ia mengeluarkan air mata yang sudah penuh tergenang di mata.

"Pertanyaan apaan, tuh? Lagi melawak, ya?" D-ne mengernyit tidak terima. Sebentar, apa ada sesuatu yang salah? Bukankah pertanyaannya wajar-wajar saja? Memang D-ne tidak boleh bertanya hal seperti itu padanya, mengingat dia cowok _ikemen_ namun masih jomblo. Ditambah suka sesama Janis, ngenes amat kalo dilihat.

"Udahlah, jawab aja! Enggak boleh aku bertanya seperti itu?" amuk D-ne dengan agak malu. C-ta—bukannya menjawab pertanyaan tersebut—malah menambah volume tertawanya sambil sesekali mengusap matanya yang menangis—karena terbahak-bahak—itu.

"Ahaha… ahaha…. ha, maaf, aku merasa konyol saat kau mengatakan hal itu. Seperti bukan D-ne yang abnormal saja." aku C-ta terlalu berterus terang. Akibat pernyataan tersebut, D-ne pasti sudah mencekik lehernya kalu ia tak cepat-cepat meminta maaf padanya. "Eeeit… sori, salah ngomong. Lidahku keseleo, makanya aku ngomong yang aneh-aneh." Elaknya.

 _Udahlah, gak usah basa-basi._ D-ne menggerutu dalam hatinya, _Lagian, kalo emang lidah keseleo, emang kalimat kayak gitu bisa keucap? Rada, ah, nih cowok._

"Uhm, oke. Wanita yang petama akan kupacari…" C-ta tampak berpikir sejenak sambil memilah-milah jawabannya. Kemudian, mata C-ta langsung berbinar-binar, "Tentu saja, A-ya yang sudah mengganti kelaminnya." dengan tatapan yang tak sedikitpun menunjukkan keraguan. D-ne langsung kejedot tembok mendengarnya.

 _Boleh nggak aku ngegaruk mukanya pake garpu?_

D-ne kembali duduk di sebelah ranjang yang C-ta duduki sambil merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan. Sementara yang di sebelahnya sibuk mengkhayal A-ya versi transgender dengan tampilan seragam siswi SMA—rambut rapi dan wangi, baju lengan panjang yang ketat, rok mini 5 cm, serta jepitan merah terpampang jelas di poni kanannya.

Dan melihat C-ta meneteskan air liur saat sedang berkhayal membuat D-ne melihatnya dengan tatapan menyedihkan.

"Uhm, tapi itu pilihan pertama." Ujar C-ta setelah kembali ke duania nyata. "Sebenarnya ada satu pilihan lagi. Dan kalo mau tahu, cewek ini sangat cantik." D-ne langsung penasaran dengan perkataan C-ta yang ini. Cewek? Cantik? Haloo… dunia belum mau kiamat, kan? Bukanah satu-satunya orang yang dia sukai cuma A-ya? Memang siapa yang satunya lagi?

Masa B-ko? Padahal setiap hari dia selalu melototin B-ko tanpa ada yang tau—kecuali D-ne—dan mereka langsung beradu tatapan tajam.

Kalo gitu, siapa? "Cewek? Beneran kau sekarang lagi suka ke cewek? Dunia belum mau berakhir, kan?" dan C-ta langsung menampilkan perempatan di dahinya. "Enggak, bego! Yang ini cewek beneran! Bahkan cewek ini kelewat unik…"

D-ne menelengkan kepalanya, "Emang siapa, sih, cewek itu? Kasian banget, lah, kalo dia bisa disukai olehmu." C-ta bergumam sebal sambil melirik D-ne tajam. Padahal, yang dia taksir enggak jauh beda sama dirinya.

"Bener mau tahu?" tanya C-ta ragu. Sebagai jawaban, D-ne mengangguk mantap tanpa berekspresi. Tidak seperti C-ta yang gugup sekarang. "Ja- janji, ya, jangan marah." ucap C-ta melanjutkan. D-ne makin heran. Ngapain coba dia marah? Emang D-ne pacarnya sampe harus marah? Dih, itu keajaiban, kalo mereka berdua pacaran. Suwer.

"Ho'oh, ho'oh. Ngapain aku marah, juga. Lagian, aku cuma pingin tau siapa tuh cewek, udah itu aja." balas D-ne malas. C-ta terdiam sejenak, memikirkan apa dia harus memberitahu wanita ini apa tidak. Hingga akhirnya, ia menarik napasnya untuk mulai berbicara, "Orang yang kusukai itu…"

Deg.

Deg.

Deg.

Deg.

"… kamu."

Siing...

Hening, suasana mendadak sunyi. Kalau tidak salah, sepertinya sekitaran semenit.

Setelahnya, D-ne langsung berjalan ke arah meja guru penjaga UKS lalu mengambi sesuatu di atasnya. Kotak P3K. Besar, tebel, dan berat. Dijamin bikin orang pingsan kalo sampe kena kepala mereka.

Tidak menghiraukan C-ta yang kaget, ia membuka kotak tersebut dan dan mengambil semua isinya. Lalu, ia langsung melempari C-ta dengan benda-benda kecil kesehatan itu. Mulai dari betadine, minyak kayu putih, gunting, dan alkohol—dia membuka botol itu dan menyiram C-ta menggunakan cairan tersebut. Masih belum cukup, dia mengambil buku kunjungan UKS, buku-buku tebel yang merupakan materi anak PMR, dan juga timbangan berat badan. Hal itu membuat UKS seperti habis kena gempa. Apalagi, kericuhan itu dipenuhi dengan teriakan C-ta dan suara benturan benda yang meleset dari badan C-ta.

C-ta terus saja berusaha melarikan diri dari amukan D-ne, juga keterkejutannya karena melihat muka D-ne agak merah. Apa-apaan reaksi itu? Ada yang aneh dengan D-ne—

—apapun itu, setidaknya, mereka harus menanggung hukuman karena telah menghancurkan USK besok.

 **End**

* * *

Ini adalah fanfic kedua neko yang beda dari fandom Vocaloid, tapi paling enggak masih berkaitan.

Ah, sial, neko enggak bisa nulis sekitar 2k. Sial, malah nembus ke 4k. Ah, sial.

Ff ini akan dibuat side-story, dengan menceritakan sudut pandang A-ya dan B-ko. Kalau berkenan, silahkan menunggu~

Btw, kalo ada yang tanya tentang ff LMIG!, tunggu aja beberapa hari lagi. Ngahahahaha.


End file.
